Happy Mother's Day Mother
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-Saison 2. Une fête banale… ou pas vraiment, surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Norman Bates…


Sommaire : Post-Saison 2. Une fête banale… ou pas vraiment, surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Norman Bates…

Pairing : Norma/Norman (SoulBates).

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : l'idée m'est venue après avoir vu une interview de Freddie qui disait que la fête préférée de Norman devait être la Fête des Mères ^^

XXXXX

_**Happy Mother's Day… Mother. **_

XXXX

Norman sourit avec fierté à la rose qu'il venait lui-même de couper.

C'était la première fois qu'il allait fêter cette fête particulière et de cette façon si ambiguë.

La Fête des Mères….

Depuis tout petit cette fête avait toujours été celle qu'il préférait, parce qu'elle lui donnait une raison légitime de vénérer sa mère aux yeux de tous, mais cette année…

Depuis *le* baiser leur dynamique avait changé, pas énormément mais assez pour que de subtiles gestes ne soient plus si innocemment perçu à présent.

Il plaça sa rose sur le plateau, vérifia qu'il avait bien tout puis monta en direction de la chambre de sa mère, satisfait de sa surprise.

/

Il avait légèrement toqué, histoire de se donner bonne conscience mais pas assez fort pour que ça puisse la réveiller vraiment.

Il sourit à nouveau devant ce qu'il voyait… Elle était belle ainsi reposée dans son lit.

Il déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet avant de se diriger lentement vers le lit, pour la réveiller en douceur.

-Hmm Norman…

Un sourire instantané naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle avait prononcé son nom, comme une évidence.

Il plongea alors dans son cou.

-Bonne Fête des Mères… Mère !

L'exclamation eût sitôt fait de galvaniser la jeune blonde et ses yeux tombèrent sur le plateau avant de revenir se plonger dans ceux de Norman.

-Oh chéri… Merci !

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois et Norma ne fit rien pour empêcher Norman de descendre ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser plutôt chaste.

-Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de refaire ça.

-Norman….

Le ton n'était pas tout à fait réprobateur mais il mettait tout de même en garde.

Il ne l'écouta pas, bien entendu, et poursuivit dans sa lancée.

-Et ça…. Et ça aussi…

Parsemant sa peau de légers baisers, il constata, enchanté, qu'elle se laissa faire rapidement.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'aurai le droit au petit déjeuné au lit tous les matins ?

Il l'embrassa, taquin.

-Si j'ai le droit de continuer ça se pourrait bien !

-Norman…

L'intonation avait changé, ce n'était plus une farouche remontrance mais une impatiente supplique.

Prenant ça comme une demande à moitié formulée, Norman se montra plus aventureux.

Il l'aimait et voulait à tout prix qu'elle le comprenne.

Il l'avait toujours aimé même si cela pouvait semblait bizarre… mal, pour lui, pour eux, ça ne l'était pas, c'était juste une évidence.

Tout comme l'était le fait de la caresser de façon aussi intime.

Le nez dans son cou, les lèvres sur sa peau et la main sur le haut de ses cuisses…

Si on lui demandait à quoi ressemblait le Paradis, en cet instant, ce serait comme ça qu'il le décrirait.

-Norman…

Elle semblait perdue dans la tourmente de ses émotions, ne sachant pas si elle devait l'inciter à continuer ou, au contraire, lui intimer d'arrêter.

Lui avait bien une idée de ce qui pourrait la convaincre… la vérité.

-Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi Mère… J'en ai envie… J'ai envie de te montrer, de te prouver à quel point tu es tout pour moi…. Je veux que tu te sentes belle, désirable… Que tu vois comme moi je te vois… Parfaite….

-Oh Norman…

Les yeux un peu humides mais le sourire radieux, elle essaya de le toucher mais il se défila parce que ce n'était de lui dont il était question là mais d'elle.

De son amour à lui pour Elle.

De son désir pour Elle aussi.

Lorsqu'il l'embrassa cette fois, elle ne dit rien, se laissant faire au contraire de tout à l'heure.

Bien que Norman ne veuille en rien précipiter leurs aventures, il se montra légèrement plus entreprenant et tout en continuant de l'embrasser il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de sa culotte.

La caresse n'était pas appuyée, juste ce qu'il fallait pour attiser les envies sans complètement les assouvir.

-Norman….

Il ne retint pas son sourire coquin et dit seulement d'une voix tendre.

-Patience Mère….

Ce qui fit rouvrir rapidement les yeux de Norma qui, jusque-là, étaient clos.

Elle aurait dû ressentir une gêne à l'entente de sa position et pourtant… Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle était, sa mère, mais à cette seconde précise, dans ses bras, elle se sentait plus Femme que jamais.

Parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle allait faire et ne le quittant plus des yeux, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la guida doucement sous la fine dentelle de sa lingerie.

La respiration de Norman s'accéléra, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle participe aussi clairement, et il ne quitta plus leurs mains jointes du regard.

Il était comme hypnotisé par les mouvements de leurs mains, leurs doigts à tous deux ainsi entrelacés plongeant dans son intimité.

Le spectacle qu'elle donnait était une véritable merveille.

Il lui procurait du plaisir et elle ne s'en cachait pas bien au contraire.

Il admettait volontiers être excité par ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux, par ce qu'il lui procurait mais quelque part sa propre jouissance n'était pas réellement importante.

Il détenait le plaisir de cette femme au creux de ses mains, à la portée de ses doigts et tout ce qui comptait pour lui était qu'il réussisse à la satisfaire.

Norman ne savait plus où poser les yeux entre découvrir le visage angélique de sa mère et leurs mains, toujours jointes, dansant cette chorégraphie des plus infernales.

Il n'eût pas à choisir, préférant finalement être témoin du spectacle qui se lisait sans problème sur les doux traits de Norma tandis que ses propres doigts se faisaient comprimer par le sexe détrempé de cette dernière.

Toujours aussi séduit, il sourit à celle qu'il considérait comme étant sienne tout en déposant de légers baisers sur son corps.

-Bonne fête…

Il préféra laisser de côté le nom de la fête, ne souhaitant pas gâcher ce temps informel et hors du temps.

Elle le fit remonter à elle pour partager un tendre baiser.

-Merci Norman…. J'aimerai une fête comme ça plus souvent…

-Ça peut s'arranger….

Le ton se voulait badin mais l'atmosphère changea.

Il voulut rectifier le tir.

-Enfin je veux dire…

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-C'est bon j'ai compris Norman mais tu sais bien que….

Il la fit taire d'un baiser, un de plus mais qui sonnait comme le dernier.

Il ne l'avait pourtant pas fait exprès mais il sentait bien que la parenthèse, aussi magique avait-elle été, était en train de se refermer.

Cette matinée, ce réveil, était son cadeau pour Elle et même s'ils désiraient tous les deux qu'il y ait plus de matins comme celui-ci c'était un projet pour le moment utopique.

-Vas prendre ta douche Norman, je vais en profiter pour descendre et te préparer quelque chose.

-Mais…

Il savait reconnaître une consigne lorsqu'il en entendait une et ferma aussitôt la bouche.

Préférant ne rien rétorquer de peur de gâcher leur moment, il eût au moins la satisfaction, une fois sous la douche, de se rappeler qu'elle était descendue sans s'être lavée, le corps toujours chaud et le sexe encore humide…

Portant encore les traces du bonheur qu'il lui avait apporté ce matin.

Il refusa de se caresser, seul, sous le jet d'eau mais dans un sourire mi ange mi démon pensa à elle une dernière fois.

-'**Happy Mother's Day… Mother**'.

XXXXX


End file.
